Boyfriends Troubles
by MattieMicBrownWilliams
Summary: After they graduate, the Generation of Miracles and Kagami decided to live together because that's the only way they can be together with their innocent dark red head lover. But, the problems is, when you add a bunch of rainbow heads and their one and only love interest... shits happen. A bunch of unrelated and related drabbles. GOMxKagami. Uke!Kagami only. Request Taken.
1. Rule 1

Title: Boyfriends Troubles

Series: The Rules

By: MattieMicBrownWilliams

Pairing: GOMxKagami

Rating: T( There's no actual sex in it so I guesS it's T)

Genre: Romance/Humour

Disclaimer: If KNB was mine... Kagami was doomed. 'nuff said

Warnings: Bad grammars, BoyxBoy, OOC-ness, a mention of Lemon

A/N: Thank you for Kokode who inspired me to make this drabbles. Actually, this was supposed to be in my future Uke!Kagami story collection, but the idea of making one more drabbles are too tempting. This will be separate in to two parts, **The Rules **and the normal drabbles, so if you want to make a request, you have to include which part of it you want. So enjoy the first rule.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00oo

**Rule 1 # Do not force our Angel to have intercourse with you. Or you will be punished **_**MERCYLESSLY.**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Murasakibara yawn lazily on the couch. His legs were hanging as he feed himself with his precious snacks. The cooking show on the television was ignored. The big mansion was unusually quiet today, since Aomine-chin is on patrol, Midorima-chin is on-call, Kise-chin is on call for pilot duty; Akashi-chin had a shogi competition, and Kuroko-chin is away; sending his manuscript to his editor. The only sound was from Tai-chin vacuum. Murasakibara let out a peaceful sigh. So quiet~. But it's not that he liked it if the mansion was noisy anyway.

"Atsushi, if you going to make a mess,_ again_, you better get out of this house!" talk about the angel and he shall appear. Murasakibara eyes flutter open lazily and stare at an annoyed dark red head. Both of his hands are on his waist. Murasakibara give a goofy grin before stuffing his mouth more of the snacks, ignoring Kagami's warnings.

Kagami let out a frustrating sigh and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" he grumbled under his breath. Murasakibara still with his goofy grin, staring as Kagami bend over to switch on the vacuum. Oh, nice view, but the loud noise from the vacuum slightly irritating him. Hecover his ears and shut his eyes before grumbling loudly.

"If you hate the noises so much, you are welcome to move back to your room, and stop messing it, I already tidy up that damn room of yours." Murasakibara open his eyes and mouth to reply but cut out shortly when he faces to face with a rather (**read**: _definitely_) delicious image. The dark red head's round ass is in front of his face. The distances between his nose and the hot buns is only a few inches, he can even feel his breath!

Murasakibara gulped as he stares at the ass as it swings back and forth. The jeans that Kagami wore was rather tight, making it wrapped the ass perfectly. Kagami's continues nagging was ignored. How can he focus to the dark red head speeches if he was given such a wonderful lewd view?

Before Kagami could continue his infamous babbling, he was pulled by Murasakibara by his waist. He shivered when the bigger male look at him with a lustful eyes. Kagami close his eyes when the big hands gently caressing his smooth face.

Murasakibara buried his face on Kagami's long neck. Taking the red head's sweet and arousing scent. He muttered 'itadakimasu' under his breath before biting the pale neck. "Guh..." Kagami stifled a moan. The biting was painful but pleasurable. But he didn't want this! Last night was enough! Before the purplenette get any more chances to bite him again, he pushed the bigger one away. "At- Atsushi, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Even though he used all his strength to push but the man above him was too strong, he didn't even move!

Truth to be told, Murasakibara was aroused with how the dark red head was trying hard to escape from him. He chuckles darkly and stares at the shaking man. Those trembling lips slowly tempting him to kiss it, and he did. Kagmi's eyes were wide open when he felt the other lips on his. He push the other harder but there was no luck and he can't resist to moan in the purple head mouth when the said purplenette slip his tongue as they start to move in a forbidden dance.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O0O0OOO0O0O0O**LEMON SCENE CUT**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OOO0O0O0OO0O

**I'm sorry for this inconvenience since I in rush to finish this story and also don't forget my lacked of ability to write smut. Let's just imagine that they had some hardcore and rough sex (with lack of lubricants, it hurts... very much).  
o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0OLEMON SCENE CUTo0o0o0o0o0oo0oo00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Murasakibara lift his head to look at the his lover and smirk slyly "How is it Tai-chin? You like it don't yo-" but he stop halfway when he realized that Kagami was looking at him with a heart broken looks. "T-Tai-chin! W-Why are you crying? Did I hut you too much?!" He starts panicking and then he saw the _bloods_ which are everywhere. Shitshitshitshitshit! Tai-chin's bleeding and hurt and it was his entire fault. He had hurt Tai-chin and it was his doing! Murasakibara start rumbling but a faint sob bring him back to reality.

_SLAP_

Murasakibara's eyes were wide open when his left cheek was slapped _hard_ by the dark red head. Not enough of that, his was hit repeatedly.

"I told you to stop! Why did you do this to me? Why won't you stop! Do you know how painful that was?! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

As Kagami continue sobbing and hitting his chest, Murasakibara froze in his face. Tai-chin hates me... T-Tai-chin really hates me... It was not after a few more hard punches that he realised Kagami was slowly losing his conscious. "...I hate you..." and Kagami's vision was black out.

'Hey, Tai-chin, are you okay? Tai-chin, wake up! W-What should I do now? Tai-chin fainted. What am I suppose to do now. Oh, I am totally dead if the others find-"But a sudden grasp on his shoulder make him stop. "-out..."

"AT~SU~SHI~"

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0OOO0O0O0O0OO0O0OO00O0O0O0OO0OO 0OO0O0OO0O0O0OO0O0

"His condition is stable now. Nothing serious expect for a few bruises. But if were you late a few minutes to send him here, his condition might be worsen since he had a slightly serious bleeding from his anus. So, don't worry too much about it, Midorima-kun." Dr Amakusa said with a small smile.

Midorima and the others let out a relieving sigh."Thank you so much, Amakusa-sensei. We owe you." He shook the elder's hand. " So, Midorima-kun, who is that young man anyway? You and the others young men over here seem so worried about him_, a little too worried_?" instantly Midorima's cheeks were red. But a warm smile- which is rare since he is Midorima- slipped as he answers. " He is our precious light."

O0o0o0o0oooooo0oo0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0 o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

"So Akashi-chii~ What are we going to do with him~?"

"How about we throw away all of his monthly snacks?"

"You are to soft Tetsu. We should burn them all. **IN**. **FRONT**. **OF**. **HIM.**"

"But, he can buy them secretly behind our backs, right, nanodayo?"

"You are right, Shintarou. Then I will make a notice for all of candy shops in Japan that this man _over_ _here_ is forbidden from buying anything. Is that fair everyone?"

"Nee~ Is that the only punishment for him?"

"Well of course not, Kise-kun. Murasakibara-kun also will not be allowed to see Taiga-kun for a month."

"Ehhhh?! N- Not seeing Tai-chin f-for a month? I-I could cope with not eating any snacks for even a year, b-but not seeing him for a MONTH?! I couldn't even stay sane from not seeing him for a day! How can I stay-"

"SILANCE !"

*Gulp*

"Now then Atsushi, would you prefer a month or a year? I'm giving you choices to choose here. Am I not kind enough?"

"You should be grateful Murasakibara, nanosayo. We had decided more about your punishment for _**raping**_ Taiga. But instead of a merciless, painful torture, Taiga _**beg, **_for us to _**not**_ punish you _**at all**_! But we refused since every crime must be punishing severely. But because we can't stand to hear him cry anymore, so we decided to lessen your punishment. Not for you but for Taiga, nanodayo."

"So, will you accept this punishment." _That is not a question._

"Y-yes, I accepted it..."

"Oh yes, one more punishment for you. You are forbidden to eat anything that Taiga made."

"E-Ehhh?! What am I supposed to eat then?"

"Ryota and Daiki will cook for you and that's final."

"That's right Mura-chii. We will make the most _**delicious **_food that you ever tested in the world."

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

O0O0O0OO0O0OO0O0OO0O0O0O0OO0O0O0OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0 O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O0O0

A/N: Anddd, I'm done. Now, you don't mess with Kagami's evil boyfriends. And for all of your information, this drabbles will be only update if I had inspiration. And since I'm not an inspirational author... if you get my drift. So, requests are most welcome. Oh, and one more thing, **UKE!KAGAMI** **ONLY**

**PLEASE RIVIEW.**


	2. Normal : Your Sadness Is Our Misery

Title: Boyfriends Trouble

: Your Misery Is Our Sadness

Series: Normal Drabbles

By: MattieMicBrownWilliams

: Kagami was depressed after can't save a child. He locks himself in his room, leaving his lovers miserable.

Pairing: GOMxKagami

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: If KNB was mine... Kagami would have a pair of big fluffy wings at his back.

Warnings: Bad grammars, BoyxBoy, OOC-ness, mention of Death

A/N: Well,sorry for the late update. I don't have any inspiration. That's why, if you want more update, please send any request!

O00oo0o00o0o0oo0o0o0000000000000000000000000000000 00000oo0o0o0o0o00o0o

The front door opens, revealing a tired looking Midorima. He let out a tired sigh and throws his coat on the couch carelessly. Usually, Kagami will wait in front of the door and greet him before remove his coat and his bag case for him. He again sighs.

He walks across the hallway and saw the light from the kitchen was still on. Painfully aware why it was still on, he walks towards the kitchen. As he arrive, he see that the other was also there, he see that the other was also there, sitting surround the big circle dining table. He could feel the huge depression in thin air.

"How is he?" Midorima ask. He notices the eye bag under their eyes as the turn towards him. "Welcome home, Midorima-kun. Sorry, didn't hear you before." Kuroko greet and soon followed but the other.

Aomine grumbled under his breath. "Nothing better. He still didn't come out from his room. The food we left also untouched." Kuroko rub his chin and continue, "It had been two days. I'm getting worried of him." They silently agree.

Murasakibara eyes starting to watered. "And I'm already missing him." Kise without looking up, continue, "And his cooking." Midorima decided to play along. "And his gentle treatment." Slowly, a small smile form on Akashi's face. "And his nagging." Kuroko chuckle, "And his smile." Aomine continue with a serious stoic face, "And his ass."

Silences possess the whole room as everyone stare at Aomine who still maintaining his serious stoic face. Hum of agreement from everyone suddenly broke the awkward silence before, "Especially his ass."

O0o00o0oo0o00oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Maybe we should call Himuro-chii?" the blond suggest. "Kise-kun, he is in America right now. Remember? Not like he could come back in Japan any time soon." Kuroko pointed out. "Ugh, why don't we just use the back up key?" Midorima give the tan-skinned man a heated glare. "Don't you remember the time when we disturb his privacy?" Murasakibara look down; still remember the cool shoulder Kagami had given them not too long ago. Kuroko turn towards Akashi. "What do you think Akashi-kun?" There's a silence before he speak.

"I think we could try Ryouta's idea."

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o00o0oo00oo0o0o00o

_The blazing fire getting huge as time flies. He covers himself from the heat. The smoke making him hard to sees his surroundings. But he didn't care, right now he just want to search for the family only daughter. A crack could be heard from the above, he look up and sees the burning ceiling collapsing. He jumps to the other side when he tried to avoid from the falling bits. He was lucky when he opens his eyes and saw a petite figure on the ground a few steps after him. He rise up and quickly run towards the figure. It's a figure of a 5 years old girl with waist-long black hair. He had found her! He almost screams in victory. He places his eyes on the girl's heart. Her heartbeat's was slow, almost stop beating. He turns his head toward the girl when he felt a soft tug on his sleeve and met the girl large chocolate eyes. Though it cloudy and unclear. She gives him a weak smile and with trembling small hand, she gives him a piece of burned and wrinkled paper. She then mouthed something to him. Clicking his tongue, he carried the child bridal style towards the exit._

_As soon as he escapes from the burning house, the girl parents run towards him. His eyes were blank. No trace of emotion lingers in the crimson orbs. He gently places the unmoving girl on the ground. Her parents sit at her side and after seeing her condition, they flip their heads towards him. The mother cover her mouth and wailed, her husband pull her toward him and rub her shoulder, tears streaming down his cheeks. Kagami standing there, static, his left hand was shaking while the grips on the paper tighten._

_O00o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0_

Kagami slowly open his eyes. All he can see is only darkness. He curled himself on the king sized bed.

_She had died in his arms._

The memory from two days ago had taunting him. Her face, her weak smile and her last words. Everything about the chocolate eyes owner invading his mind and his sleepless night.

"_Thank you for saving me..."_

No. It's a lie. He did not save her. Kagami rise up and switch on the table lamp on the night stand. He stares at the worn out paper that he had taken under his pillow. Messily drawn, it's a picture of a long black hair girl. Her eyes were coloured chocolate. The drawing wore fire fighter suit. Big and cheerful smile decorating the drawing's face. On top of the drawing was a messy writing in a bright colour crayons.

_**Mika want to become a fire fighter! Mika want to save everyone!**_

Kagami smile. She had wanted to become a fire fighter. She wants to save him. He was also a fighter. He was also wanted to save everyone. But he_ can't_ save her.

He jump in surprise when his phone ringing. The ringtone mean there's an email for him. He slowly grabs the red cell and opens it. Tatsuya had emailed him.

'_Hey baby bro. Miss you. How are you doing? It's good here in America. Had the rainbows twats serve you rightly?'_

He smiles at the email.

'_Miss you too, Tatsuya. I'm fine. Yes, don't worry. They treat me just fine.'_

Kagami didn't tell him about the incident. He doesn't want to worry his brother-figured with his own problem.

'_That fine than. Look like I don't have to fly back to Japan and beat them to bloody pulp than, hahaha...  
Actually, your lovers had told me what had happen. Are you okay? I know you don't. Why don't you tell me before?' _

His smiles flatter down after reading the email. Look like he was too late.

'_Yes...no... I don't know Tatsuya. I don't want to worry you. And I had failed as a saviour.'_

He hug his knew as he waits for the reply.

'_You can't save everyone, Taiga. And you can't escape fate...  
Even though you don't want to worry me, how about your lover? You had worried them. I'm just your big brother, Taiga. And outside there were six males waiting for you. I know you're heartbroken right now, but in the same time, you had broken six other hearts.'_

He starts crying. How could he don't realize this before? How could he become so selfish? He was so into his feelings that he had forgotten his dear lovers.

'_... I've done something wrong again, didn't I?'_

He presses the send button.

'_... Yes, but don't worry. Everything will get back to normal. So, what are they doing now? I bet they were at the door, arguing who would knock it.'_

Truth to be told, Tatsuya just hit a jackpot. From the inside, Kagami could hear the faint noises from the other side. Chuckling, he gives his brother his last email.

'_Yeah, look like they have to cook for me tonight.'_

_O00o0oo0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0_

The ex-basket ball prodigies (and still is) was pushing each other in front of their lover's room. Arguing who would knock the door. But they immediately stop when the door open slowly, revealing Kagami.

His hair was messy and there's a visible eye bags under his eyes. His skin was paler than his sun-kissed skin because of the lack of Sun. He was also a bit thin from his original sturdy built. His eyes were red and puffy like he just cried for a long time. But nonetheless, there's a beautiful smile decorating his face. The same smile that made them head over heels with him.

Midorima approach him and wrap his arms around Kagami's waist. Inhaling the sweet and sour strawberry scent, he whispers softly. "We miss you, Taiga." Kagami hide his face on the wide chest as he hugs his lover. He cries softly while muttering apologies. It tones down bit by bit when he felt another arms slipped around him from behind. Sniffling for a few times, he looks up to his beloved lovers (Aomine wiping his tears) and gives them his flawless smile.

"I want homemade burger for dinner."

O00o0oo0o00oo0o0

Kagami eyes flutter open softly. He met a peaceful looking Akashi. He smiles as he watches the rare face of the shorter man. The long eye lashes covered his heterochromatic eyes that Kagami had always adored. The possessive hold around his waist makes him felt safe and secure. There's a warm breath beside his neck. He already knows who it was from the way the blond locks would tackle his neck. The man also hugs him as possessive as Akashi had.

He could see there were Kuroko and Murasakibara behind Akashi and was pretty sure Aomine and Midorima lay besides Kise. Kagami smiles yet again, he felt so much love directing towards him, and he loves it. He holds the arms around his waist and snuggles closer towards the warmth as he feels steady heartbeat behind his back. Chuckling lowly when the holds tighten, he closes his eyes and soon dream about a long haired girl with a pair of huge chocolate orbs smiling brightly.

O00o0o0

A/N: There, second drabble. Bit angsty, but I like it. How about you guys? For those who had read my new uke!Kagami story, weather you leave any reviews or not, thank you for spending time for this story also! And for those who still didn't, go and check out, it was about tentacle and Kagami gangbang...

If you have any request for this or an uke!Kagami story, don't be shy and tell me everything about it!

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
